Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War
by MetalSonicReject
Summary: Before Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Keyblade wielders were more common and trained to fight to preserve the light and darkness.  This tale is about a boy of light who meets a girl and guy, one a Princess of Heart, the other a Dark Keyblade wielder.


**metalsonic1230:** This is my second Kingdom Hearts crossover in my fan fiction career and my first with original characters. This story dates back to the Keyblade War BBbS (Before Birth by Sleep). I will now introduce my original Kingdom Hearts characters. They are:

* * *

_Vintul_ - Romanian for _"wind,"_ Vintul is one of the many Keyblade wielders that fight for the light. Not much is known about his past. He is always in high spirits and makes friends easily, but he gets serious when necessary. He is quick and agile. His friends call him "Vin" or "V" for short. Based off of Ventus, Sora, and Roxas.

_Su_ - Turkish for _"water,"_ Su (_Sue_) is another Keyblade wielder of light. Before the Keyblade War, she was a princess of her world. Now, she and Vintul, along with other Keyblade wielders train under the Keyblade Masters. She is bright, cheerful, and always wants to give people a chance to show the goodness in their hearts. She is highly intelligent and highly skilled at magic. Based off of Aqua, Kairi, Naminé_, _and Xion.

_Jorden_ - Swedish for _"earth,"_ Jorden is a Keyblade wielder who fights for the darkness. He is one of the Elite Dark Keyblade Wielders, the highest rank of the dark warriors. Unlike most merciless Dark Keyblade Wielders however, he is more hesitant about taking someone's heart and has a sense of honor. Based off of Terra, Riku, and Axel.

_Mr. E_ - A mysterious Keyblade wielder who wields one of the legendary Keyblades, the **χ-Blade**. No one knows what he looks like since he wears armor and a helmet that covers his face, but they say that his is the perfect Keyblade wielder, not allowing his light and darkness shift at all. His name is a pun on _"mystery."_

* * *

I've also selected these series that would serve as worlds and they are:

* * *

_Kirby_ - Dreamland

_Mario_ - Mushroom Kingdom

_Naruto Shippuden_ - Land of Ninjas

_Bleach_ - Karakura Town

_Sonic the Hedgehog_ - Mobius

_Inuyasha_ - Land of Two Eras

_Pokémon_ - Johto

_One Piece_ - The Grand Line

_Kingdom Hearts_ - Keyblade Graveyard, Realm of Darkness

* * *

**metalsonic1230:** I've also made my own original worlds and they are:

* * *

_Haos Academy_ - The world where the Keyblade wielders of light reside. Here is where the Keyblade Master Trio and other Keyblade Masters train their students under three classes: Speed, Power, and Magic. It's on an island with mountains, a beach, a lake, ruins, etc.

_Darkus Dungeon_ - The world where the Keyblade wielders of darkness reside. It runs on the same class ranking system as Haos Academy, but on a much harsher scale. Here, Dark Keyblade wielders customize their Keyblades to give them an edge in battle. Most Dark Keyblade wielders are merciless and just plain rude, but there are a few that have a sense of honor and good manners though they still have darkness in their hearts.

_Mystic Canyon_ - A world where beautiful grasslands and green mountains are as far as the eye can see. There's always something mystical about this place.

* * *

**metalsonic1230:** I will also add some Final Fantasy characters into the story, but I won't say who. Also, I will have some of the characters have customized Keyblades (kinda like the Zanpakto in Bleach). Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Intro

**Master Xehanort:** _"Long ago, there was once a great war between the forces of light and darkness. Warriors wielding mystical keys filled with power clashed against each other to gain the very thing that created the worlds: Kingdom Hearts. This was the great Keyblade War."_

_**Theme - Simple and Clean**_

_(Music fades in)_

A boy with long, spiky hair walks through nothingness, stops and walls of light and darkness appear in front of him.

_Oh! (Oh! Oh! Oh!)_

A boy with short black hair appears on the dark side and a girl with long blond hair appears on the light side.

_You're giving me too many things_

The boy reaches for the two until they suddenly disappear. The boy then appears in a beautiful grassland.

_Lately __you're all I need _

The boy looks around and sees the guy and the girl reaching out for him, but also sees black and white mist heading towards them. The boy rushes towards them, but is stopped by an mysterious armored figure.

_You smiled at me and said (and said, and said)_

The boy attempts to go around the armored man, but sees that the guy and girl are swallowed by the mist, as well as the mystery man, and is thrown back by the mist's energy.

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

The falls through the white space, but eventually floats in mid-air to see the three people floating in front of him.

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said "No, __I don't think life is quite that simple"_

The boy then notices that Keyblades glowing black and white flying towards them from left and right. He tries to reach for the guy and the girl, but Keyblades crash into each other, causing an explosion of light and darkness.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

The boy soon finds himself in the middle of a battlefield where Keyblade wielders fight each other, along with the guy and girl, who are also fighting other Keyblade wielders.

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

The boys turns around and sees the armored man standing on a mountain, beckoning the boy to come. The boy then starts running towards him.

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

As the boy rushes towards the armor men, windows showing everyone he had met shout at him, cheering him on. He is then approaches the armored man as he takes his helmet off, to which shocks the boy.

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

The boy then finds himself falling towards the ground. He shuts his eyes and waits for the impact, but instead splashes through the ground like it was water.

_Oh!_

The boy then floats down into the darkness. As floats down, he finds himself to be falling asleep until he feels his footing touching something. He looks around, but sees nothing.

_(Chorus)_

Suddenly, doves fly out of nowhere and reveal something. The boy looks at it and sees a mosaic of himself with the guy and girl sleeping.

_(Music fades out)_

**Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War**

* * *

**metalsonic1230:** I hope you like what you see so far, because I'm gonna try to think of something else to go with it. You guys can help me out though. Just post your ideas on your reviews.

I'm also trying to think of the creatures of darkness to put in this story, but I don't know what to call them. So, I'll let you guys decide! My first contest! **Rules:** There won't be Heartless, Nobodies, or Unversed. And don't go with the idea with Habits because a friend of mine made that idea and I don't want to take his idea.

Also, survey time! The information above mentioned the Keyblade Master Trio, but who are they? Are they A) Sephiroth, Genesis, & Angeal, B) Jecht, Braska, & Auron, or C) Yuna, Rikku, & Paine? Also, is it alright to input links for some music from YouTube? Please let me know.


End file.
